Recent rapid development of information technology (IT) has a great influence on the vehicle industry. Various IT technologies are involved in vehicles.
Particularly, a vehicle pairing technology interlocked with a communication device, such as a smartphone, to provide various services is in the spotlight.
When a vehicle starts, a Bluetooth function of an in-vehicle head unit having a Bluetooth hands-free function is automatically enabled, and as a result, the in-vehicle head unit enters a pairing standby mode. At this time, a driver performs a pairing operation through selection of a predetermined menu in the in-vehicle head unit and the smartphone. When the pairing operation is completed, the driver may have a telephone conversation in Bluetooth hands-free state.
In order to receive a conversation service in the vehicle using Bluetooth pairing, phone book information and call history information stored in a paired mobile device must be transmitted to the in-vehicle head unit.
A user may perform an outgoing call using the received phone book and a voice recognition means equipped in the in-vehicle head unit.
However, the outgoing call is not performed normally during reception of the phone book information and the call history information from the paired mobile device, or in a case in which the phone book information is not present in the in-vehicle head unit.
In addition, the outgoing call through voice recognition may be limited during creation of a voice recognition database after transmission of the phone book information to the in-vehicle head unit is completed.